


Poems and Crack

by FriedFishTB



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Eddsworld - All Media Types, Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, idfk - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET THIS SO MUCH, Its just crack and poems, It’s just crack what so want me, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Poems, Regret, Superman vs wonder woman for the sun hand in marriage, What Have I Done, i hate this, it’s sin time, omega Tord, so much crack shipping, why am I doing it, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: Hello and welcome to hell that's called my fanfic tldr it's sin pure sin fics with a dash of crack





	1. Superman vs wonder woman

**Author's Note:**

> Your probly wondering was I high when I made this?, idfk I made this at 1 am n I wanted to make a poemistake
> 
> -Oct 15 18  
> Polyworod sin is coming next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight is were veddie happens

"Oh sun-chan I love you so goddam much" dinar whispered to the 1 billion degree sun "you wtf that my sun beotch" Clark says in a meany girl voice "funk you sun chan is mine scrub" dinar anger say replied as she punched Clark " you wanna funding go bitch" as Clark kicked dinar " bitch wtf" dinar said as she shot lighting at Clark. Unknown to them sun-chan was in love with void, while superman and wonder woman fought sun and void got married and had 1000000000 babies while wonder woman and superman fistfighted in Denmark


	2. Marry sue x sans (rip sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffer sans SUFFER... I regret this I regrets this so much

“ Oh sansypie”a voice high enough to break a mirror yells “ hey sweet pea wanna fuccccccc” sans asked the Mary sue “OH SANSY IM SO GLAD YOU ASK” as sans begin French kissing the marry sue * Muw muw gross kissing noise “ Oh this feels so amazing sansy” the marry sue screamed out as sans put his dicccccccccc in to the marry sue pussy “ oh pumpkin you feel noiiiice” sans yellowed out as he came inside of her “ YASS I wanna baby wit” the marry sue said as she became very very gregnet * Suddenly a asteroid apeared and killed them both


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin feat hamatin and whasing machine

" fuck me daddy" hamatin said to George " k's" George said as he dicked ham ham in thee ass ass " oh ddy tis feel so good" ham a ham said as he came

Meanwhile eliza burned down the house and fucked Maria in front of the burning house " wtf a lizard that was your house " a gregnet an gelic caw screamed as she suddenly went in to labor " Philp am in labor send help" angelica screamed as Philp ran to get help butts angelica already had her bby while maria and a lizard still had fuck the end


	4. Erdian/angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels in homestuck basically fucks Erdian 
> 
> \- waring dubious consent / dub con you have been warned -
> 
> Ps skip this chapter if you wanna see the crack ver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy kids want sum smut

" ugh" erdian Painfully moans as he got up off the ground " my head feels like i'vve dranken all of gamzee pies" erdian says as he tried to walk but ended up getting dizzy and crashing to the ground " cod I can't evven wwalk" erdian says angerily as he got up again and used a nearby wall as a support " fuck wwhat happened, wwher am i" erdian confusely and tiredly said " shit evverthing hur- wwait I'm at the angels place" erdian says filled surprised but soon overcomed with worry as the realization hits him that he's in the Castle With the angels. " wwher the fuck is my gu" erdian tries to say as a loud shrieking rang through out the castle " shit there here" erdian said as he tries to find his gun but with no luck for all he found was a nest of feathers, soft looking sheets and wool, " a-am I in there nest?!" Erdian said scared for he knew that he was traped. " shit fuck, I nee-" erdian tries to say as an angel slammed to the hallway wall and focused on erdian " nonononono" erdian quietly and scaredly said as he backed up to the nest but he was cut off by the angel as it ran into him and put there hand around erdian throat. As erdian fell to the the nest he expected pain but instead the angel turn erdian's head to the right as it studied erdian face and then got close to erdian, erdian shivered and whimpered in fear hopeing and praying for a quick death but instead he felt the angel hands slide up his shirt "h-hey wwhat are y-" he tried to say as the angel used the opportunity it shove it's tongue inside eridan's mouth. Erdian let out a muffled moan as he started to get hard, the angel then stop and took a look at erdian and gently took his hand off his neck and gently stroke eridan's face. "P-please be gentle" erdian softly said as the angel ripped off erdian's shirt and pants leaving erdian only in his laced underwear . Erdian let out a whine as the angel's dick come out of its slit. Erdian stared in surprise as the dick is two tentacle like, up to a foot tall and dripping a black slime like cum. " i-I don't think that's gonna fiiIIT" erdian exclaimed as the angels started to suck on erdian titt, erdian let out mewls of pleasure and started to beg to be filled, to be fucked, and to be grubed. The angel stop when he heard erdian pleas and tooked off erdian lacey underwear. " how cute" it said as eridan dick was dripping, eridan whined as the angel gently thrust inside him " how nice and warm" it hissed as it begins a gentle pace. Eridan let out gentle whines and moans " absolutely adorable " the angele said as it starts to pound inside eridan as he let out loud moans. " your tight" the angel said as it reposition erdian to be more comfortable. Erdian let out a scream as the angel begin to fuck him even harder " s-s-sto-" eridan screamed as he went back to begging to be fucked harder "so close" the angel grunted as he gently lift erdian head to the side " mm gonna make you mine" it said as it trust erdian harder. Erdian let's out a scream as the ange came into him bitting down on his neck claiming him as theirs. " adorable " the angel purred as it begin to clean erdian up. Eridan stayed slient as he was brought into the warm nest, he cuddled up next to the angel as it let out a pleased purr and went back to sleep in his new found home . The end.


	5. Unsinful ver

Erdian work up to a castle he is very dizzy soon he kno that he in the castle with da angels he now scared but loud shriek angel crashing to a wall and then the angel ran up to erdian causing em to fall on the nest of coccaine they procedue to fuck erdian was first against it is think maybe?? ??BTW the angel dick is two tentacle like and slime like cum erdian have one tentacle like dick:)


	6. Hnngh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read me ddy

Fuvk me ed tord screech as mat laid an egg out what the fuck is wrong with this fiction like you have to be very very messed up to read this dear God please don't read the next chapter that contains port of poly world and omega tord *please read it


	7. PHANTOM CHAN YOU ASKED FOR THIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnngh omega told being gang banged by Tom edd Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry father for I have sinned

" Tord~~" I heard edd say " c-come 'ere for a sec" he slurred " n-no f-fu-uk you" I moaned out " come on now wouldn't it be so great to have an alpha knot inside you" I heard Tom said as my heat got worse " fuck you tom" I said as I hide under the blankets. The door sudenly opened " you don't have to be so rude" Matt says as he came up to me "tord?" I heard edd say " come on now" he gently pried my blakents from me " fucking fine!" I said angry  as I threw the sheets off and spread my legs my pussy leeking out slick and cock dripping " th-there isn't th-" I tried to say as edd pounced on me " W-wait" I moaned out as edd started to pound me " h-hold o-on a" I moved as Tom stuffed his dick in my mouth " how pretty" Matt said as he got off watching me /p>


	8. TLDR eddies a pussy who wants that sweet sweet symbiot dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnnnghhhhhhhhhhhhh

**“ Eddie look at us”** venom growled as his hands slipped down eddies shorts,”w-what are you-“ Eddie dazedly say  **”shh it’s ok we got us”**   **** __ ****venom whispers as his tentacle crawled up Eddie’s shirt and teased his nipples, “mhmm~~” he softly moaned as he wrapped his arms around venom neck “alright” Eddie says as venom tears of eddies shorts and threw it to the said. Venom gently laid Eddie out over the bed “v~ “ Eddie whispered “go gentle love”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you still here, yeah I'm sorry for your eyes and mind,here have some bleach for them anyways this is a crack fiction with some poems so don't bother reviewing


End file.
